Late-night meetings and a life-changing realisation
by CelticGuardian117
Summary: A fluffy oneshot about when James first really noticed Lily Evans. Set at the beginning of fifth year.


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling**

* * *

James' stomach would give him away. Sooner or later, Flich would hear it growl from four floors above. But he was _hungry._ It was too late now, anyway.

He was under the invisibility cloak, but he had too many close calls with Mrs Norris than he would have liked. He'd never underestimate her again.

* * *

Lily Evans was proud of her work. SO much so that she'd almost forgotten that she was out of her dorms in the dead of the night, and she was _not_ supposed to make any noise.

She was in the boys toilets, and she would be dead if she was caught here. Not because Flich would give her the punishment of her life, but because she would simply die of embarrassment on the spot.

She swung the door open, and crept out, checking for any signs of life. Then, she turned the corner and _SLAM!_

She had careened straight into what _felt_ like another human. But she seemed to be completely alone.

Lily started to scream. A hand closed around her mouth.

* * *

"Shut up, Evans!'

'Potter? What! Where are you?' Evans asked, her voice in a hysterical whisper. James slid the cloak off of him, 'You've got an invisibility cloak? You git, you scared me!'

'What were you doing in the boy's toilets, Evans?' Evans' face turned from annoyance to humiliation so quickly it made James want to laugh.

'That's none of your business.' She said haughtily. James raised his eyebrows,

'Alright, whatever.' Evans frowned,

'If you must know, I was pulling a prank on Avery. He was being such an arse to me all week.'

'You? Lily Evans, pulling a prank? I don't believe it.'

'Believe what you want Potter, but it _was_ you who had detention last week for that bird prank that we _both_ know wasn't your fault.'

' _You_ did that?' Evans smirked proudly, which lasted as quickly as it came, because at that moment they heard Filch coming down the hallway.

'Merlin!' James tensed, pulling Evans closer and putting the cloak around them.

Filch didn't even pass them. He'd decided to turn into another corridor.

* * *

'I must say, Evans, I'm impressed.' Potter said, loosening the cloak from around them.

'I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone.'

'Really? But, blimey that prank was brilliant! It needs recognition!'

'Is that why you always get detention. For recognition? I'd imagine this cloak would keep from trouble if you really wanted it.'

'Exactly.' Potter said, 'It's no fun if there's nobody knows you were the one that did it.'

Lily rolled her eyes,

'Sorry about getting you into detention, though. _That_ was unplanned.'

* * *

'No worries Evans.' James said, 'I still can't believe _you_ did that. You always seem _so…'_

'Nerdy?' Evans asked, her voice amused. James shrugged,

'Not the word I was going for...maybe quiet?' Lily snorted here. 'Never underestimating _you_ again.'

'Better not.' Evans smiled. James grinned.

* * *

'Do you need me to walk you back? You know, since Filch is wandering about the castle.'

'Whenever has he _not_ been wandering the castle. I wonder if he ever gets any sleep, the poor guy.'

'Are you sympathising with Flich? You've got to be kidding me.' Potter said, and Lily rolled her eyes,

'Anyway, I'll walk back myself thanks. Not everyone has an invisibility cloak, Potter, _we_ have to use skill.' Lily said teasingly.

'Shut up.' Potter said good-naturedly, 'You bumped into _me_ , didn't you?'

'You were invisible, Potter, I hardly think that counts.'

'Alright, well, see you later.'

* * *

The next day, James waited all day for Lily's prank. It wasn't until transfiguration, last period, that something happened.

James, being very good at the subject, had transfigured the his frog into a candle and back multiple times, while Peter was still try to catch his.

Then, suddenly, there was a sound of an explosion in the hallway.

Professor McGonagall didn't even look surprised, just very annoyed. She walked out into the hallway. Most of the class followed her out curiously.

The boys' toilet was smoking, and Avery stepped out looking very confused and covered in what _looked_ like "waste" and feathers.

The students all burst into laughter. McGonagall looked outraged. James turned, finding Evans in the crowd. SHe looked like she was holding in laughter.

Their eyes made contact, and she couldn't hold it any longer.

James grinned. His heart fluttering.

Merlin.

 _He was falling for Lily Evans._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

I'd just like to say that Lily wouldn't prank anyone unless they were being horrible to her, so basically Avery deserved it.

And he _wasn't_ covered in excretion, it just looked like that. Lily wouldn't go that far. Nobody's _that_ heartless. It just makes it all the more humiliating for him.

 **Also, this fic was based on a headcanon I submitted ages ago to some headcanon tumblr. I think hpheadcanons or something. I don't remember.**

 **I've been thinking about writing it for a while, and finally got around to it.**

 **Anyway, please review! If you liked it, check out some of my other work. =)**


End file.
